Dis-associative Effect, The
by darkjest
Summary: Sheldon works to solve the greatest problem he's encountered. How to win Penny's heart... too bad his past is catching up to him in ways he couldn't expect. Shenny. OC roles aren't what you expect, no marysue.
1. True Love

Legal jumbo mumbo... aka Disclaimer: Don't own, aint gettin' paid for.

A/N: This is my first story, edited by my lazy roommate who I had to force into the editing chair.

Roommate: Three words... Elder Scrolls Online

Author: Three words, Get a life.

Roommate: ...whatever.

Author: Cool.

Serious A/N: It's written in psuedo screen play style. Pretty much just the rough draft. Like was said, the editor is super lazy and very busy drinking blood on his vampire... Something like that. Anyway, read and review or not. I don't need your approval. It's not like you there for me anyway dad!

Roommate: Seriously you need to get over that. I didn't even move here until I was 11 and you're only 4 years younger than me.

Here's the story though...

Effects and whatnot!

It's been hours. He stands there staring at the white board. No one is worried. Leonard has seen him do this hundreds of times before. He is just trying to work out a solution to a problem in his head.

Everyone is sitting in their normal spots in the living room eating their food.

Sheldon: (Blurts out) It isn't logical!"

Everyone looks at him, but he doesn't notice because his back is to them.

Sheldon: I don't care. It isn't logical.

Howard looks at Sheldon and then looks at the others.

Howard: Does he seem more cracked today?

Leonard: (Fixes glasses) Yea, a little bit.

Penny, who is sitting on the arm of the chair, looks at Sheldon.

Penny: (To Self) I'm gonna regret this. (Then to Sheldon) Sweetie, what isn't logical?

Sheldon does not respond for a few seconds. He suddenly turns toward the group and walks to his spot on the couch, and sits down and picks up his food and starts eating.

Leonard: So, you are having a problem coming up with a solution to a problem?

Sheldon: (Turns to Leonard) Don't be absurd Leonard!

Amy: What's not logical then?"

Sheldon: It was nothing. I figured it out."

Howard: Dude I thought you had finally cracked already. I thought we would have to get you a strait jacket. I know I say this, a lot but I thought you were a goner, a couple cards short of a full deck.

Bernadette: Howie don't say that. Be nice

Sheldon: and I have all my cards in my deck. I count them every day. You know I keep up with my property.

Penny: Why aren't you using unnecessary big words?

Leonard: I was just thinking that.

Sheldon becomes a touch nervous.

Sheldon: I just thought for a change I would speak to your level. It's a new thing I am trying."

Penny gives him a look that could slay a titan.

Raj: I'm going to grab a beer.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Roommate here because Author is sleeping. We decided to go ahead and send this chapter out early because the last one felt a bit short to us. I suppose I should start calling myself Editor since he's the Author. Meh, we'll see. Send out reviews. If possible will edit as we go.

Disclaimer: We don't own Big Bang Theory and make no money from this.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Sheldon is standing behind the couch talking to himself.

Sheldon 1: It's illogical for me to have these feelings.

Sheldon 2: Dude, I get it. You say it all the time. You're completely over thinking things.

Sheldon 1: Why wouldn't I think of all the possible solutions? However, her intelligence is way below ours.

Sheldon 2: O man. That has nothing to do with anything. Do we find her figure appealing to the eye?

Sheldon 1: Of course.

Sheldon 2: And when we're sick who's there? So the intelligent thing is a very small issue in this whole thing. We have feelings for her, so now you man up and tell her

Sheldon 1: But what about Amy?

Sheldon2: Amy's cool if you want a lab partner. I'm proud of you for having that relationship., but you know where our true feelings lie. You've known it for a very long time.

Sheldon1: Leonard?

Sheldon2: Well, Leonard is a hard one. Like I keep saying he is a good friend. I have to keep reminding you of this, but it is unfair to keep your feelings for Penny bottled up; because let's face it dude. You are kind of coo coo. We can't be keeping things in. We gotta let things out. And if she does have the same feelings for you I ain't gonna lie, it will probably hurt and make him mad. We just have to hope he forgives us.

Sheldon1: What if she rejects me? You know we don't take rejection very well.

Sheldon2: You don't take rejection very well. But when we get there if it happens we will handle it like we handle everything else.

Sheldon1: Sometimes that's not a good thing.

Sheldon2: Yea, that true, but we have this. Now we are going over there and you are going to man up.

Sheldon walks to his apartment door, walks out and walks up to Penny's door.

He knocks three times.

Sheldon: Penny

He knocks three times again

Sheldon(2): Penny

He knocks three times again

Sheldon: Penny

Sheldon2: Aww, you always get the third Penny.

Penny opens the door.

Penny: What Sheldon?

Sheldon looks behind Penny's shoulder and sees Leonard sitting on the couch.

Sheldon: May I request a moment of your time? Alone.

Penny: Really Sheldon?

Sheldon: Yes.

Penny looks at Leonard

Penny: Give me a second. Sheldon needs me.

Leonard: Sure, whatever.

As they walk into Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, Sheldon is talking in his head.

Sheldon2: Be up front; say everything at her level so you don't come off as douche baggy.

Sheldon: (out loud with his hands behind his back standing properly erect) Penny, it seems I have developed feelings for you. Because we are so different I know it is not logical, but love is never that. And I was just wondering if you may have felt the same way.

Penny: (with a shocked look on her face) But what about Amy?

Sheldon: Don't get me wrong I like Amy, but she is more like a lab partner to me.

Penny: Are you pulling my leg?

Sheldon: No, I haven't touched your leg.

Penny: You don't have feelings for me.

Sheldon: Oh, Penny you're wrong; I do. I've known it since the first time I laid my eyes upon you; heard your voice. I've debated these feelings inside for years now and I can't do it any longer.

Penny: I am sorry Sheldon, but I don't have feelings for you. I am with Leonard. I am so, so sorry. I have to go.

Sheldon is standing there alone in his apartment

Sheldon2: Wow, you did a better job than I thought you were going to do.

Sheldon1: She rejected me. You said she would not do that. I thought if I poured my heart out she was supposed to accept it.

Sheldon2: I didn't say that and dude it's going to take time. You just dumped a lot on her at once. She has to think things through. She may come to realize she does care. Give her time.

Sheldon1: No, she rejected me. I told you I don't like being rejected. I feel like I'm gonna do something bad.

Sheldon2: Just calm down we don't need the same thing to happen that happened in Texas. Don't lose your temper.

Sheldon1: I know. I know what to do. You take control. Give me time to calm down.

Sheldon2: Are you sure? You know if I take over what is going to happen. We are going to have to leave. You will have to say good bye to your friends, your apartments, and your job. You will have to put Penny behind you. Are you sure you want that?

Sheldon1: That's the most logical move.

As Sheldon blinks, his demeanor shifts.

* * *

**Next day**

Leonard and Penny walk into the apartment

Leonard: Do you want some breakfast?

Penny: Sure. (she looks around to see if Sheldon is going to come out of his room)

Leonard looks at the clock.

Leonard: Weird, Sheldon is usually up at this time.

Penny gets a worried look on her face.

Penny: I'm going to go check on him.

When Penny gets to Sheldon's door she knocks on it and he is not in the room. She notices the drawers are open and empty. She yells to Leonard.

Penny: Leonard! Sheldon's clothes are gone.

She opens the closet door to see if his bags are there and notices that they are gone.

Leonard: What the heck?

Leonard looks around.

Leonard: You talked to him last night. Did he say anything about going anywhere?

Penny: (With a worried look) No, He just brought up my waitressing.

Leonard: I guess I will call Mrs. Cooper and see if he is supposed to be visiting there.

He calls and finds out that Sheldon is not visiting his mother.

Leonard: I'm sure he will be back before too long.


	3. Those New in Town

**A/N: Editor here. Author went out to a friends house but duties require I stay in town. So I'm performing the update now. Just had lunch, tacos. Discussed ideas and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer: Not ours we don't get paid or anything.**

**Also... need to find out if the disclaimer is strictly necessary at every chapter.**

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Everyone except Sheldon is sitting in the living room.

Howard: I'm not going to lie. I never thought I would say this, but I actually miss Sheldon.

Raj: Me too.

Bernadette: So you still haven't heard anything, Leonard?

Leonard: Nope, still nothing. His mom is worried.

Bernadette: You, Amy?

Amy: He is probably concerned that I will not forgive him for leaving. So, he is meditating on how best to apologize and return to our previous relational agreement.

Penny: I'm sure that's what it is Amy. Yea, we all miss that Wackadoodle. (The pain in her voice goes unnoticed by the others.)

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Sheldon is sitting at a bar. He has not shaved, nor has his hair been cut since he left. He is wearing his Green lantern shirt with loose blue jeans and black work boots. He grabs a shot of tequila throws it back and slaps the glass down on the bar. He looks up and stares at a large red neon sign shaped like Texas.

Girl: Hi

Her speaking to him pulls him out of his own thoughts.

He turns and notices that a beautiful well dressed young blond, has sat beside him. Instantly his thoughts turn to the strong resemblance she has with Penny.

Sheldon: Hello

Girl: I'm Kelsey.

Sheldon: David.

Kelsey: Well David I bet you aren't from around here, and I bet that is your bike out there.

David: That's correct. How did you guess?

Kelsey: Well I know everyone here, but you… I don't know.

He chuckles to himself.

David: Can I buy you a drink?

Kelsey: No, but I can tell you what I want… I want to ride your bike. I've always loved the sound of Harleys.

David: You sure it's not too much of a machine for you?

Kelsey: Not as long as I have you to hang on to.

David: Let's go!

They get up to leave. He grabs his leather jacket and puts it on. As he steps into the bright sunlight he puts his sunglasses on. He turns and sees her standing by his bike. He walks over and gives her his helmet to put on.

Kelsey: But, there is only one helmet. What about you?

David: I'm good.

He gets on the bike with her and walks the bike back turning it around.

He cranks it and takes off out of the parking lot.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

He sits up in bed and turns and sees her laying beside him. He gets out of bed, heads into the bathroom and turns the light on while shutting the door. David/Sheldon speaks as he looks in a mirror.

Sheldon: You did it again. You made coitus with a strange woman. Do I need to show you the PowerPoint I made on STDs again?

David: I'm good. You showed it to me last week. I'm good, we played it safe.

Sheldon: Eww.

David: Besides, this one is different. She's nice.

Sheldon: You know who she reminds us of. Besides, this is about you making coitus with someone you don't know. I already let you go around on a motorcycle. Those things are dangerous; you had no helmet on! Do you know what could happen to our brain!

David: We've had it six months, and haven't even come close to a wreck. And yes, she reminds us of Penny.

Sheldon: I thought we agreed on not saying her name.

David: We did. I'm sorry. We are about to leave and we won't have to see her again.

Sheldon: Good

A hard knock is heard on the bathroom door.

He opens the door

Kelsey: I thought I heard you talking to someone?

David: I stumped my toe and muttered a few things. Listen, I am going to have to leave. I had a good time. Do you know of a good hotel I could stay at for a few days?

Kelsey: Yea I do. But maybe you could; if you want... stay here.

He looks at his helmet.

David: Yea, sure

He hears Sheldon in his head

Sheldon: I hate you.

* * *

**MEANWHILE BACK AT LEONARD AND SHELDON'S OLD APARTMENT**

Penny is sitting on the couch. Leonard walks into the apartment while browsing through the mail he just picked up.

Leonard: Another one

Penny: He sent more money? Is there a return address on this one?

Leonard: No, just like the other ones. I don't get why he left. It isn't logical, especially for Sheldon. (He says walking into the kitchen)

Penny: (Looking nervously down at the floor) Yea, me either. It's weird. It is a good sign he sends just the right amount to pay his side of the rent. Maybe it means he will be back.

Leonard walks to his desk and opens his laptop.

Leonard: (Turning to Penny) Do you know what the sad thing is? I still follow his rules. The other day I was brushing my teeth and I still stood behind the line, went to pee and I was standing behind the line. I guess it is a sign I miss the guy. Who knew?

Penny laughs and shakes her head.

Penny: Well, I am going to change before the guys get here.

She walks across to her apartment, and enters locking the door behind her. She moves sit on her sofa while tears stream down her face. She says to herself.

Penny: Why do I miss him so much? Stop it! It doesn't make sense. It's all his fault for telling me he had feelings for me. It messed me up. I don't care if he ever comes back! I bet he's miserable right now. (Her mood instantly changes from anger to empathy) Hs's probably alone and scared.

(She breaks down sobbing into her hands.)

* * *

**ELSEWHERE, AT THE SAME MOMENT**

David/Sheldon and Kelsey are sitting in a diner, laughing together

Kelsey: You know a lot of jokes.

David: Yea, I learned them because I was kind of a weird kid. I thought it would help me fit in. It didn't work.

The waiter brings the food to them. Sheldon speaks to David in his head.

Sheldon: We've never eaten here. How do you know it's safe?

David: (in his head) Are you going to say that every time you go into a restaurant?

Sheldon: Yes, most assuredly.


	4. Something Good

A/N: Author: I can't think of anything to put here.

Editor: Of course not, I do all the heavy lifting.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything kind of an obvious thing I would be rolling in the big bucks which I'm not so yeah enjoy

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Kelsey walks out of her room to see Sheldon/David standing with his back to her. She walks out and looks around the room.

Kelsey: Did you clean?

David: (A shocked look on his face) Yea, I wanted to surprise you.

Kelsey: It's nice thank you. You know what? I'm going to fix us some breakfast.

David: Thank you.

(He then excuses himself to the bathroom.)

David:(Looking into the bathroom mirror) Sheldon, Really? You took control. We had an agreement.

Sheldon: Yea, I was going to leave, but I don't know how to ride the bike.I also don't know where we are so I just decided to clean. Trying to make a little order into this chaos you created.

David: I created!? I didn't create this. Do you want me to be in control? Yes or no!

Sheldon: Yes.

David: Well, it's getting harder to stay in control, and you doing stunts like this does not help the situation. We need to come to another solution to this situation because the alcohol is not helping me keep control any longer. Maybe we should try something a little harder.

Sheldon: Like what?

David: We are probably going to have to use the pills.

Sheldon: Are you an idiot? Wait, you are created from my mind so, no you're not.

David: I am thinking that one dose will be enough for me to stay in control way longer than a week.

Sheldon: That narcotic is highly addictive. So you may try it once, but then we both are hooked.

David: I'm asking you to trust me on this. Think of all the times you didn't trust me and it landed us in a bad situation.

Sheldon: Okay.

David: Let's do what we came into this town to do.

Sheldon: But do we have to call him? He's kind of crazy.

David: Well look where we met him he stole the most of the pills we need.

(As Sheldon mumbles away to silence David/Sheldon walks out of the bathroom. He walks up to his bag that is laying on the couch that is in the living room. He opens it up and pulls out a cell phone. He walks outside on to the porch and down the steps and sits on the back of his bike. His back toward the handle bars. Scrolling through the phone he finds the number he wants and hits send.)

Voice: This better be good.

David: Tdom, this is David.

Tdom: David… David? Sheldon David? Like nutcase?

David: Yes, That David.

Tdom: So… Sheldon couldn't keep control?

David: No, actually I can't keep control.

Tdom: O… so you're trying to cancel him out? Just like I canceled out sweet little Jimmy.

David: Actually Sheldon had me take control. He wants to lay low for a while.

Tdom: So, you want the pills?

David: I just need enough to keep control for a while.

Tdom: So, where are you?

David: I am in the town that I heard you were in.

Tdom: Bedias?

David: Yea man.

Tdom: Ok let's meet as soon as we can. In about 15 minutes at the Bedias Café?

David: Yea, I can do that.

(They hang up the phone and David/Sheldon walks back into the house and enters the kitchen where Kelsey is fixing breakfast.)

David: Sorry, I need to take a rain check on the breakfast. Thereason I'm in town just called and I need to leave.

Kelsey: Sure, that is ok. I haven't gotten much done yet.

* * *

**15 MINUTES GIVE OR TAKE**

(Sheldon pulls into the parking lot of the cafe, he's wearing a backpack. He parks his bike, kills the ignition, and gets off heading inside. As he looks across the building eyeing all the customers he spots Tdom, who is easily recognized with his dirty wife beater on. He also has ripped blue jeans steel toed boots with the steel actually showing. He looks as if he hasn't had a hair cut in a couple of years with large mutton chops that should only be seen in a sixties movies. David/Sheldon walks up to his table.)

Tdom: David? Or should I say Sheldon?

David: It's David.

Tdom: So, what's been happening with my two favorite nuts-case?

David: You're one to talk. I didn't come here for chit chat.

Tdom: Well, I did. I'm just trying to catch up. See, I read some interesting articles on our friend

Sheldon. Seems like he'is a well-known physicist .

David: I don't believe that.

Tdom: That Sheldon is a physicist?

David: No; that you read.

Tdom: That's cold. You know I am dyslexic. Why do you have to bring that stuff up?

David: I'm sorry. That was harsh.

Tdom: Anyway,I thought about black mailing him. I assumed he would make a lot of money, but nah yeah you live in California. I really hate California, and I hate traveling even more.

David: Are we going to sit here and chit chat all day, or are we going to take care of business.

Tdom: So, is that my backpack that I left at your mother's house?

David: Yep, this is the backpack you left at my mother's house. She said she had a good time.

(He hands Tdom the bag. Tdom pulls out a Bible from beside him.)

Tdom: You should really read Psalm 117:3.

(He opens the Bible discreetly and notices the bag of pills in an hollowed out space.)

David: You know this is messed up right?

Tdom: I thought you were an atheist.

David: Sheldon is the atheist. I have my own opinions on things. Well this was fun.

(He gets up and walks out. He gets on his bike, cranks it and speeds out of the parking lot. As he is riding he never realizes that he is being followed by Tdom. He follows him all the way to Kelsey's house.)

Tdom: I'll see you tonight.


	5. Something Bad

A/N: Editor here. Sorry about the wait. Author thought the story was getting too serious and decided to give you guys something more lighthearted. Or rather that's a joke he associated with the chapter. I'm going so warn you that this is the beginning of the horror aspect.

**Disclaimer****: **We don't own Big Bang a Theory, nor do we condone the actions portrayed in this chapter.

* * *

**Later that night.**

(Tdom creeps into the driveway and parks his truck. He sees that David/Sheldon is still parked in the same spot. He walks around the house quietly and spots an open window. When he peeks in he sees Kelsey sitting on the couch watching TV. He notices that David/Sheldon is nowhere to be seen. He sneaks around to the back of the house. He goes up to the back door, and quietly opens the screen door. Checking the back door to find it unlocked, he enters the house into the laundry room. He pulls out a knife and continues through the laundry room into the kitchen. Hecreeps through the kitchen exiting through an archway into the living room, facing the back of the couch. He sneaks behind Kelsey and places the cold edge of the knife up against her neck.)

Tdom: Shhh, don't scream. Is there anyone else in the house?

Kelsey: (shaking in fear) No.

Tdom: Where is he?

Kelsey: (crying) My boyfriend left in my truck to pick something up.

Tdom: You wouldn't be lying to me would you?

Kelsey: No, I promise, he left. I am the only one here.

Tdom: Can you tell me exactly where your boyfriend went?

Kelsey: (fear consuming her for a moment before she musters up enough courage to speak) He went to get my lawn mower that was at the shop.

(At this point he jumps over the couch grabbing her by the hair.)

Tdom: So what are we going to do to pass the time?

(Kelsey realizing what is on his mind she begins to let out an ear shattering scream.)

Tdom: (screaming back) I'm sorry, I didn't hear you can you say that again!

(He back hands her across the face, knocking her to the ground. She tries to get up but he kicks her back to the floor)

Tdom: Bitch stay down!

(She's facedown on the floor, he walks to her. Kneeling He places his knee on her lower back and grabsher hair again. He forces her look at him)

Tdom: See this knife bitch? You're about to become real acquainted with it. I'm going to make you squeal like a fucking pig! It's kind of a fucking shame though, considering because how beautiful you are.

Kelsey: (sobbing uncontrollably) Please, please, you don't have to do this!

Tdom: (laughing) I know!

(Turns her on her back begins to rape her with himself and the knife.)

* * *

**LATER**

(Sheldon/David shows up in the truck. Parking, he gets out of the truck and walks in through the front door. His heart sinks down into his stomach as he spots Kelsey laying on the floor. Quickly grabbing the phone he calls 911 and noticing that she is still aware.)

David: Who did this? What happened? What happened?!

(Kelsey loses conscious and is not able to answer him.)

* * *

**HOURS LATERS AT THE HOSPITAL**

Sheriff: Well, your alibi checks out, and from what we could get out of her before she passed out we can cross you out as a suspect. I am going to give you a word of advice. Her husband is in there, so if I was you I would hop on that old hog and ride off into the sunset.

David: Don't I have to like testify or something ?

Sheriff: Well son, the way I see it; you were never here. My deputy found her, she was a childhood friend of Kelsey's. Her husband doesn't need to know that she was sleeping with a another man, just because they had a fight. Do you understand?

David: Yes sir. I wish I could at least say good bye.

Sheriff: She probably isn't going to be talking for a while. Also, like I said, her husband is in there and that family doesn't need any more problems.

(Sheldon/David shakes the officer's hand, then goes outside. Getting on the bike, he puts on his glasses. He reaches in his saddle bag in a hidden compartment and pulls out another cell phone. He notices he has a voice message from Tdom.)

Message: David Sheldon which ever. I went there to kill you. Just so I could. I find you, Sheldon, cocky and I just plain don't like you. (David hears Kelsey screaming in the background.) See, you're the one that brought the devil to the door step of that pretty young thing. Now, you're going to have to live with it, and that is so much more fun than me killing you. Well got to go. I got some unfinished business to take care of.

(Throwing the cell phone down and smashing it on the concrete, David/Sheldon speak to each other)

David: We did this. No, I did this.

Sheldon: Don't be absurd. You did not do this.

David: No, If I had listened to you and not got the pills. No, if I had listened to you and not forced you to tell your feelings to Penny. We would not have come to this town, and this would not have happened.

Sheldon: You were just being a friend, you were just doing what friends do. You were being human; you were trying to help out your friend.

David: That's just it, I am not human. I am just a personality that was created from the cracked mind of a genius. I was never meant to be in control. No, I was never meant to be. That's it, we are going back.

Sheldon: What about Penny?

David: You have to get over that. We do the best when you are in control and in your own

environment. A lot less people get hurt.

Sheldon: I guess you are right. Out of all the solutions that does seem to be the most logical choice that fits our situation.

He speeds out of the parking lot.


	6. Something F'cked Up

**A/N: It's been a long time, hand's shaky on the keypad. Time passes, palms sweaty; we made it through. Finally got Editor to get off his ass and do his job!**

**Editor: Seriously? Sure I've been busy(video games), but you make it seem like some monumental task set forth by the King of America. Psh, anyway, sure it's been a while, but here it is. Chapter 6 ready for your 'enjoyment'. **

**Warnings: Don't read if you're squeamish.**

* * *

Sheldon/David pulls into their apartment's parking lot to his designated parking spot that has never been used.

* * *

**UPSTAIRS**

The whole gang is upstairs about to leave to go to dinner.

Howard: Is that a motorcycle I hear.

Leonard: Yea, I guess.

Howard: Who has a hog? Maybe we can go riding together.

Bernadette: Sweetie, you ride a moped.

Howard: Same thing!

Leonard: Maybe it's the new tenant upstairs.

Howard: Don't he drive a pinto?

Raj: Which one is a pinto?

Penny: We've got to go, or we are going to be late.

Everyone files out of the apartment.

Raj: I think your moped is pretty bad ass.

Howard: Thanks man.

As the group is walking down the stairs, Sheldon/David walks into the apartment building. He starts to walk up the stairs, they meet halfway. He doesn't look up and the others do not recognize him, except for Leonard.

Leonard: Sheldon?

David: Yea.

They all greet him, except Penny

Howard: When did you start dressing like characters off of Sons of Anarchy? Which is funny because we just heard a motorcycle pull up.

Bernadette: Wait! Do you ride a motorcycle now? Was that you?

He nods his head yes.

Penny who has not said anything at this point finally speaks up.

Penny: So where have you been?

David: Um...

Leonard: We made reservations, would you like to go?

David: No thanks, I have been driving for a while now. I would like to shower and sleep.

They split off, the group to dinner and Sheldon/David to the apartment. Penny looks back one last time, only missing David's lingering gaze by a mere moment.

* * *

**LATER**

David/Sheldon, in the bathroom, looks in the mirror.

David: Well, take over so I can forget about this week for a while.

Sheldon's demeanor shifts.

A few minutes later, he walks into his bedroom falling into an immediate sleep.

* * *

**Afterwards**

Sheldon is tucked into his bed. As he lays on his back something changes in the air. His blankets tighten around him preventing movement. Something begins to rain down upon him. Looking up he sees something unbelievable, Penny and Kelsey. They're floating above him. It's blood that's raining down on him. Penny and Kelsey both have knives and they're cutting and stabbing at each other. They are laugh with each slice and stab. The laughter turns into moans pleasure as their lips meet; Penny plunges her knife into Kelsey's Guts.

Sheldon:(screaming) Stop it! Stop it now! Stop it!

He turns his head to see his friends sitting on both sides of him, eating popcorn.

Sheldon thinks to himself, 'why are they eating popcorn?' The blood is soaking into the popcorn as they eat it. He looks back up, Penny and Kelsey are still mutilating each other.

Sheldon: Why you are doing this?

Penny:(stops and looks at him) Because it feels so good!

Kelsey:(looks as well) Why didn't you tell me about her? She's so beautiful. (she slowly run her blade across Penny's flesh, blood oozes from the cut.)

Penny:(looks at him) So, Sheldon don't you want to join?

Sheldon:(closes his eyes) This is just a dream. This is just a dream!

When he opens his eyes, he is standing in front of his white board; still covered in blood. He hears a voice a familiar voice. He turns to see a face he's never seen.

The man: Sheldon we can get through this! Just like we get through everything!

Sheldon:(the surprised look on his face) David ?

David: Yes, and we have a problem you are slipping. We need to keep it together.

Sheldon: I am keeping it together!

David: Look what's in your fucking hand! You're not keeping it together!

Sheldon looks down in his hand, at a knife covered in blood. Turning to the whiteboard, he sees words written by hand in blood. Kill them all!

Sheldon: No no no no! (he rubbing his hands together to try to get the blood off)

(Penny walks out from the dark shadow. Sheldon turns to her.)

Sheldon: What...you were...You were!

Penny: I was what? (seductively)

Sheldon: You were... you were hurt. (sweat runs down his face)

Penny: Oh Sheldon baby, were you worried about me. (as she puts a hand on his cheek and her other hand grabbing is still covered in blood hand) Sweetie, don't worry about me you need to close your eyes and relax. I am here; just remember I love you.

(At the moment she leans in and kisses him on his lips; Sheldon kisses her back. He breaks the kiss and looks at Penny. Chills runs down his back when he sees Penny covered in cuts from head to toe; chunks of flesh missing. Her eyes hang from their sockets. Sheldon screams at the top of his lungs. He turns around to run, but he can't. All he can do is turn back around; now Kelsey stands right beside Penny.)

Sheldon: No, not this again!

Kelsey: Did you tell our big boy how much we love him?

Penny: Yes, he liked it!

Kelsey: Yes, I think he likes it when we touch. (she runs a blade down Penny's arm)

Penny: I think he likes to watch you and I bleed; look at his bulge.

Sheldon: That is absurd, there is no bulge! No... this isn't real, it's time to wake up wake up!

He starts slapping himself over and over again as he falls to his knees.

Sheldon: Please let me wake up I just need to wake up.

At that moment Kelsey and Penny are standing there laughing

Penny: Look at this pathetic excuse of a man! Piece of shit! Scared little boy crying for his mother, no wonder I could never love you!

Kelsey:(pops up and says) Couldn't you have saved me, Sheldon? (Laying in the position David found her in after TDom finished with her)

Sheldon:(Sobbing) I tried!

Penny: See moonpie, Leonard, Ra,j and even Howard are more man than you! Even that man in the shadows over there. David? (she turns to look at David, her eyes still hanging out of her head) Don't worry David, I see you.

Kelsey: You couldn't even save me as that bastard raped me.

David:(in a calm voice) Sheldon you need to wake up; They are not real! (at that moment Penny interrupts him)

Penny: You are not real!

David:(not as calm) I'm more "real" than you!

(At that moment David and Sheldon burst out laughing as David walks over to Sheldon. Sheldon gets up off his knees)

Kelsey: Why are y'all laughing? Stop laughing!

Penny: Please stop! Stop it!

David and Sheldon start to laugh harder. Penny and Kelsey turn back to their normal self; they Are on their knees. Sheldon walks over to them and squats down in front of Penny.

Sheldon:(touching her face) Now, there's that face I love.

Penny: Do you love me as I've always loved you?

Sheldon:(he says almost angrily) What about all the mean things you said?

Penny(with tears running down her face) It was Kelsey she made me do it; see she's gone!

Sheldon looks to see Kelsey gone.

David: Sheldon what are you doing? She's not real!

Sheldon: I know, but here she loves me!

David: She can love you there too! It's going to take time and it will be hard sometimes! That's life you; just need to Wake Up!

Penny: She can't love you! Not as much as I can here! You are my king and I am your queen! We can be together forever just you and me.

David: Bitch, shut the fuck up!

Sheldon: Please, don't talk like that (slowly turning his head toward David) especially about her!

David: (kneels down beside Sheldon, grabbing his shoulders then points at Penny) That is not Penny. That is not Penny. That is not Penny. How many times do I have to fucking say it?

Penny: (Crying) I do love you; I just want you to be happy with me.

David: If you really love him, you will let him wake up! Don't you understand this is dangerous for him? He could get hurt.

Penny: I... I don't want you to get hurt. (she wraps her arms around his neck) Time for you to wake up .

Sheldon:(turning to David) What would you do... what would you do if this was the girl you loved? You could have her, you could hold her, touch her, kiss her. What would you do if you could spend every second with her? (pauses for breath) Tell me!

David: I know this is hard, but that is not the girl... (Stops himself from saying we) you love.

(At that moment Sheldon opens his eyes. He's in bed, he moves over to sit on the side of the bed. He runs his hands through his still long hair; then his freshly shaved face)

Sheldon: Well, that dream was a doozy.

David: You could say that again. Ok, get ready for today. We were lucky yesterday, they didn't ask too many questions.

Sheldon: Indeed.

(Sheldon grab some clothes and heads to the bathroom to shower and dress. He walks into the living where he sees Leonard sitting in his chair, eating a bowl of cereal. Leonard hears him and turn look back.)

Leonard: Hey buddy, sleep well?

Sheldon:(while walking to his spot to sit down) Quite well, thank you.

Leonard: So, where you been for six months ?

David:(in Sheldon's Head) Keep calm, and only say what we talked about.

Sheldon:(with a smile on his face) I road trains all over the United States, all kinds of trains.

Leonard: Oh that sounded like it was fun. So really, what's with the motorcycle? You don't even like driving cars?

Sheldon: It was my one brave act. How are you? (trying to change the subject)

Leonard: Good, work, comic book store; still dating penny .

(They talk for a while until Leonard had to go to work. Sheldon sits on the couch to wait for the knock on the door. It was so quiet you can hear pin drop as he sat there what seemed for hours. His heart skips a beat when he hears it; the knock on the door. Standing, he walks over to the door. His hand shivers as he grabs the handle; opening it to see her. Beautiful long blonde hair that just touches her shoulders, her tight clothes that ignite the imagination. Her green eyes that steal all thought. His heart beats so hard, he felt it would burst from his chest.)

Penny: Hey Sheldon, going to let me in? (she said with the crooked smile)

Sheldon: Of course Penny, come in.

(They mov to the couch where they sit down. She's sitting so close that he could smell the residual perfume on her.)

Penny: So, why did you leave? Was it about the last thing we talked about?

Sheldon:(gaze downcast) To be honest, yes.

Penny:(moves closer to Sheldon) So you really had feelings for me, sweetie?

Sheldon:(looking her in the eyes) More than you'll ever know.

Penny: Prove it, prove that I'm not just another Amy. Kiss me, make me feel it.

David:(in Sheldon's head) Oh Shit, kiss her! Kiss her now!

Sheldon: Okay. (He leans in and kisses her with passion)


End file.
